Vecinas - WickedBeauty FanFic
by Wicked Witch always wins
Summary: Por diferentes motivos, tanto Belle como Zelena se ven obligadas a alquilar una habitación en Granny's. La cercanía entre ambas mujeres acabará haciendo que una amistad pueda existir entre ellas y las ayude a superar los motivos que les obligaron a abandonar sus hogares. ¿Su amistad será lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir lo que está por venir?


El odio es algo con lo que se vio obligada a convivir toda su vida. Independientemente del tipo de persona que decidiese ser, ella nunca parecía suficiente.

Entonces, ¿qué motivo le impedía hacer lo que desease? Si de todos modos, ese sentimiento de rencor que todos le profesaban jamás iba a desaparecer...

En ocasiones se consideraba estúpida: después de tantos intentos fallidos por finalmente ser aceptada, aún albergaba la esperanza suficiente como para arriesgarse una vez más.

\--

Al entrar al restaurante "Granny's", inmediatamente todas las miradas descansaron sobre ella.

Miradas de desconfianza, miedo, asco, ira... Odio.

Todos se preguntaban qué podría estar haciendo la bruja allí y sobre las intenciones que cargaría. También los hubo que decididos a no arriesgarse, tiraron un par de billetes sobre la mesa y prácticamente corrieron hacia la puerta cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para considerarlo seguro.

Zelena caminó hasta la barra ignorando la sensación que aquella gente le provocaba, acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con ella durante años. En ese momento, la única reacción que le importaba era la de la mujer canosa que la observaba junto al mostrador, la mujer que decidiría si esa noche dormiría o no bajo techo.

Cuando por fin quedó frente la anciana que todos llamaban "la abuelita", fue cuando se hizo consciente del silencio que había invadido el local. La bruja se quedó totalmente quieta mientras la mujer mayor la examinaba con ojo crítico tras sus gafas redondas.

Cuando al parecer por fin hubo terminado el examen a la pelirroja, alzó su voz lo suficiente para que todos la pudiesen escuchar.

\- ¡Cada uno a lo suyo! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! - más de una persona, entre las que sen encontraban tanto clientes como empleados del lugar, dieron un pequeño salto en sus sitios ante el grito de la anciana, y poco a poco el sonido de voces y cubiertos hizo disminuir la tensión del ambiente - Y tú, ¿Qué quieres? - esta vez se dirigió a la bruja.

\- Buenos días - Zelena trató de contener su mala lengua ante el tono descortés de la abuela - me gustaría poder arrendar una de las habitaciones de la pensión.

\- Gente como tú no es bienvenida en este establecimiento - dijo mientras se erguía y tomaba un trapo para comenzar a sacar brillo al mostrador - Si bien no lo es para comer, mucho menos para quedarse a dormir - Zelena había estado temiendo esta situación, y aunque comprendía los motivos de la mujer para no querer acogerla, tampoco podía permitirse darse por vencida.

Estaba a punto de intentar hacer entrar en razón a la anciana cuando una chica morena se detuvo justo a su lado.

-Buenos días Granny - la joven le ofreció una sonrisa a la dueña del local que inmediatamente le fue correspondida, sonrisa que, al notar el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre las dos mujeres frente a ella, disminuyó levemente - Lo lamento ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- Claro que no querida, enseguida te tomo la orden - la bruja reconoció a la chica como la mujer del Oscuro, "Belle".

\- En realidad... - la morena se llevó la mano a rascar su nuca con nerviosismo - Venía a alquilar una de las habitaciones.

A diferencia de la de la anciana, la expresión de Zelena era de total sorpresa. Una de las consecuencias de vivir casi completamente aislada del resto del pueblo, era no estar enterada de los rumores y cotilleos que circulaban entre los ciudadanos, ni siquiera de los problemas no tan privados y para nada atípicos entre el Sr. Gold y su esposa.

\- Por supuesto que sí pequeña - la postura de la anciana había cambiado radicalmente, pasando desde la más pura hostilidad al cariño tan característico que podían ofrecer las abuelas - Siéntate, en seguida te traeré buen pedazo de tarta. La casa invita - y dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dio un primer paso lejos, dispuesta a desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina antes de que la voz de Zelena la detuviese.

\- Disculpe que la moleste, pero me veo obligada a insistir en lo que dije.

\- Y yo insisto en mi respuesta. En esta casa no hay lugar para gente como tú.

\- Pero me quedaré en la calle - la frustración comenzó a hacerse presente en su voz.

\- Ese no es mi problema.

La pelirroja paso la mano por su rostro, tanto por la irritación como por el cansancio que le estaba provocando esta conversación. Hizo todos sus esfuerzos por no mandar a la mujer canosa al infierno, y cuando estaba por darle las gracias (gracias por nada en verdad) y despedirse resignada, Belle intervino nuevamente.

\- Perdón por entrometerme, pero abuelita, ¿no crees que podrías hacer una excepción? - ésta vez si, la cara de Zelena no tenía precio.

De entre todas las personas que había en Storybrooke, ¿por qué Belle decidía ayudarla?

Le había mentido, robado, había secuestrado a su marido y la había humillado públicamente... Y a pesar de todo, estaba intercediendo por ella para no dejarla sin techo.

\- Belle, ¿hace falta que te recuerde todo lo que ésta mujer le hizo al pueblo? - y la bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

"Genial" pensó Zelena "ahora hacen como si no estuviera delante".

\- Claro que no Granny, créeme que no lo he olvidado - y aunque la mirada rápida que le dirigió a la pelirroja no fue amistosa, tampoco se parecía a ninguna de las que le habían dedicado anteriormente - pero nosotros no somos villanos... No digo que le perdonemos todo aquello que nos ha hecho, tan sólo digo que no podemos dejarla en la calle.

\- Podríamos hacer cosas mucho peores - la anciana se cruzó de brazos.

Zelena no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero un dolor agudo en su espinilla la hizo detenerse.

¿En serio el ratón de biblioteca le había dado una patada?

\- Pero no somos así - dijo ignorando la mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

Entonces la anciana desvío la mirada y se puso a refunfuñar en una voz lo suficientemente baja para que ninguna de las dos se escuchase. Belle se giró un momento para observar la expresión de la bruja, y con un gesto indiferente, se encogió de hombros.

Con un suspiro, la dueña del local dio por terminado su pequeño debate consigo misma y se dirigió a las dos jóvenes frente a ella.

\- Está bien - Zelena fue incapaz de no sonreír aliviada - pero a la mínima conducta inapropiada, estás fuera - la bruja asintió rápidamente y comenzó a agradecérselo - y tú serás su responsable - dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la morena.

Belle abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y Zelena por un momento pensó que replicaría la decisión de la anciana, pero en cambio decidió guardar silencio y hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Una vez acabada la conversación, Granny sacó dos llaves de su mandil y le tendió una a cada una antes de alejarse a atender al resto de clientes, dejando a Belle y Zelena solas por primera vez desde el día que se conocieron.

\- ¿Por qué me has ayudado? - la morena puso los ojos en blanco.

\- De nada por cierto - dijo con un marcado sarcasmo.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Después de todo lo que os hice a ti y a tu marido, ¿por qué me has ayudado? - la expresión de Belle cambió totalmente a una más seria ante la mención de Rumple.

\- Ya lo he dicho, no íbamos a dejarte en la calle - se encogió de hombros - además, a todo el mundo se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad en este pueblo... Quizás tú también te merezcas una.

Zelena bajó la mirada ante las palabras de la morena por no tener respuesta: era la primera vez que alguien estaba dispuesta a confiar en ella aún sabiendo quién era y lo que había hecho.

Un simple "gracias" fue lo que salió de sus labios tras la declaración de la morena.

\--

La mujer que se encontraba frente las altas puertas de la mansión no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto temía.

Si bien es cierto que podría haber evitado ésta situación viniendo cuando él estuviese en la tienda, Belle sabía que no era lo correcto. Si no afrontaba la situación ahora, entonces distaría mucho de ser aquella mujer valiente en la que siempre deseó convertirse, y además, así evitaría el que él viniese a buscarla a algún lugar donde no sólo ellos fuesen testigos de lo ocurrido.

Al entrar al lugar que durante un corto tiempo llamó hogar, la morena no se detuvo para buscar a su marido. Comenzó a subir los escalones de madera que la dirigirían a su habitación, convencida de que él seguiría sus pasos para encontrarse con ella.

Y así fue.

Ni tan siquiera tuvo tiempo de sacar la maleta del armario cuando Rumple entró al cuarto con ella.

\- Belle, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Me voy Rumple - la morena abrió la maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a arrojar montones de ropa en su interior - estoy cansada de tener que dar la cara por un hombre que no se molesta en defenderse a sí mismo.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

\- No puedo seguir con esto Rumple - Belle se detuvo un momento para mirar a su marido - estoy cansada de tus secretos y de tus mentiras, tanto hacia el resto como sobretodo hacia mí. Estoy cansada de que la gente me mire con lástima cada vez que me miento a mí misma y les digo una y otra vez que has cambiado por nosotros y nuestro futuro juntos. - Las palabras cada vez eran más difíciles de decir debido al nudo en su garganta - Me he pasado años intentando convencerme de que podría hacerte cambiar, pero quizás ni siquiera debería haberlo intentado... El querer cambiar a alguien es un sentimiento egoísta y tampoco es como si tú estuvieses dispuesto a hacerlo por mí.

Sus ojos azules trataban inútilmente de contener las lágrimas que se habían formado conforme avanzaba con su discurso y sostenía la mirada del hombre frente a ella.

\- Belle, por favor... - la voz del oscuro sonaba desesperada - no me dejes, te prometo que cambiaré, te amo demasiado - la morena continuó guardando sus cosas, deseando que las palabras que El Oscuro le dedicaba fuesen reales... Pero la experiencia le había hecho darse cuenta una y otra vez de que el futuro que tantas veces se había imaginado para ellos, nunca sería real.

Ante el silencio de su esposa, Rumple tomó dos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella y agarrarla por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo. No quería perder a la única persona que había creído en él, no podía. Y en un intento desesperado por hacerla cambiar de parecer, tomó su nuca y tiró de ella en un beso forzado.

Ignoró los golpes que la morena le daba en el pecho, la forma en que trataba de zafarse de su agarre... Él continuó besando sus labios hasta que un empujón mucho más fuerte que los demás le hizo alejarse de ella y tambalearse cayendo al suelo.

Belle miraba con miedo y tristeza en los ojos al hombre que yacía en el suelo frente a sus pies. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de todas aquellas veces que se había sometido a los deseos de ese hombre y negó con la cabeza, regañándose internamente al haber sido tan tonta durante tantos años... Pero eso estaba por acabar.

Sin molestarse en tomar más cosas de su armario, la bibliotecaria cerró apresuradamente su maleta y corrió escalones abajo, saliendo de aquella mansión y huyendo del hombre que vivía en ella.

Una vez estuvo fuera y lo suficientemente lejos de allí, por fin se permitió detenerse para respirar con tranquilidad.

La noche había caído sobre Storybrooke, y tan solo un par de farolas a cada lado de la calle iluminaban su camino de vuelta al centro del pueblo... Pero para Belle, su futuro nunca había sido tan brillante.

Su pecho dolía ante la pérdida que había supuesto el abandonar a su marido. Había supuesto el abandonar con él la esperanza y el deseo de una vida con el hombre que amaba.

Pero ella comprendía que ella no era la mujer para él, ni él el hombre adecuado para ella.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, eso era inevitable. Pero también el ocultar la sonrisa que comenzaba a florecer en su rostro.

Por primera vez, era la dueña de su propio destino. Por primera vez, era libre de los deseos de un hombre. Por primera vez, había escapado de "la bestia".

\--

En el momento en el que por fin estuvo de vuelta en el pueblo, el resto de habitantes de Storybrooke ya había vuelto a sus casas.

El restaurante ya había cerrado, por lo que acceder a la pensión por las puertas principales le sería imposible. Por suerte, el juego de llaves que le dio Granny contaba con una copia de la que abría la parte trasera del local, aquella que daba directamente a la zona de las habitaciones.

Dando un rodeo, pasó hasta la parte trasera del edificio con cuidado de no hacer ruido al entrar y molestar al resto de inquilinos. Miró su número de habitación: 014.

"Eso está en la parte de arriba" pensó.

Comenzó a subir escalón a escalón lo más silenciosamente posible, maldiciendo cada vieja tabla de madera que chirriaba al soportar su peso y el de su maleta, y suspirando aliviada cuando llegó a la parte superior. Caminó hasta casi el final del pasillo donde se encontraban las dos últimas habitaciones de la pensión "014" y "015", la última dejando escapar una pequeña hilera de luz bajo la puerta.

Posó la maleta en el suelo con cansancio, y trató de estabilizar un poco su respiración, la cual era más rápida tras subir con la pesada carga colgando de su brazo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y cuando se inclinó a recoger su equipaje, la luz invadió el pasillo.

Belle dirigió la vista hasta la puerta de enfrente, donde Zelena la observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mueca divertida en el rostro.

\- Hola - fue lo único que dijo la bruja.

\- Hola - Belle no pudo evitar fijarse en el atuendo de Zelena, quien aún estaba vestida pero había eliminado sus botas y chaqueta del conjunto, además de que ahora llevaba el cabello suelto... No dejaba de tener clase aún con un aspecto tan informal - perdón si te he despertado - aunque ella sabía que aún estaba despierta cuando llegó.

La bruja le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa - No te preocupes, no estaba dormida. Sólo quería ver de dónde venía el ruido - dijo a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

\- Oh, bueno... - ésta vez Zelena se puso recta y a la vez que colocaba una mano en su cadera, con la otra echaba su pelo a un lado con nerviosismo.

\- Yo, em... Bueno... Quería agradecerte de nuevo lo de antes. De no ser por ti, seguramente estaría durmiendo en un banco.

La sorpresa de Belle no dejó que se mostrase en su expresión. ¿En serio se lo estaba agradeciendo? La primera vez lo consideró como un simple gesto de descortesía, como el que saluda a alguien en la calle aunque en realidad no tenga la intención de hablar con esa persona. En cambio, Zelena estaba aprovechando ese momento para darle las gracias, dejando atrás esa pose sarcástica y orgullosa que la caracterizaba y dejando salir un lado más humilde... ¿Acaso sería verdad que estaba aprovechando su segunda oportunidad?

"No" pensó Belle a la vez que negaba levemente con la cabeza "Rara vez los villanos cambian" al fin y al cabo, ese era el motivo por el que había abandonado su casa en primer lugar.

\- No te preocupes, ha sido un placer - acompañó sus palabras con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Zelena a la vez que fruncía el ceño, parecía ser que había notado sus ojos enrojecidos.

\- Sisi, no te preocupes - hizo un pequeño gesto indiferente con la mano - en verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan bien.

\- Bueno... Me alegro entonces.

\- Gracias Zelena - era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta.

\- Buenas noches entonces, Belle.

\- Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto, cada una ingresó a su respectiva habitación. De manera que cuando por fin estuvieron acostadas, repasaron cada pequeño detalle de su día en sus cabezas con una expresión feliz en sus rostros. Todo, hasta que el sueño las alcanzó...


End file.
